


Stay

by HeyPotterhead



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x10, Chase is whipped lmaooo, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, sort of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyPotterhead/pseuds/HeyPotterhead
Summary: His heart skips a beat, and he wonders if she knows this. He hopes she does. He wants her to know just how much she affects him.How the cuddle in 1x10 came to be.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt submitted by mayorolaf and a-d-draco on tumblr who requested how the scene where gertchase slept next to each other came to be.

“Deep breaths. Everything’s going to be fine.” She would say in hushed tones. They were words he heard over and over for the last minute, ever since he leaned against the van to, coincidentally, take a deep breath.

These past few days had been a whirlwind of intense emotions. Chase couldn’t really find the correct word to describe it other than ‘chaotic’. His dad is close to dead, both of his parents are literal murderers, he was probably never going to come home or go to school, the whole gang is now America’s most wanted, and the girl he’s liked for years doesn’t feel the same. But then again, maybe he shouldn’t be thinking too much about the latter. It’s kind of stupid to think about it when facing a literal life or death situation, but it doesn’t stop him anyway. So yeah, he could use some air.

He tries to ignore her voice, thinks to come to her (as much as he wants to) would just create more chaos. Their relationship was a complicated one now, and maybe part of that was his fault for never really being able to say what he meant. He hated it; not being able to freely interact with her, always doubting his choices, scared of making the wrong moves. He doesn’t know how to proceed when it comes to her, never has. So he lets her set the pace. But if it was any indication, she had been acting like he didn’t matter. At least, not matter enough to talk about what had happened between the two of them last night. Maybe he was expecting too much, too soon. He keeps on reminding himself that things haven’t been easy for her, too. Especially her. He really should let that get through his thick skull.

She needed someone now, that was undeniable. But is that someone him? Should he just get Nico? Perhaps it would be better if she handled the situation instead of him.

He was just about to get Nico when the hushed whispers soon turn into quiet, muffled sobs. It hurts him a little and makes him question his judgment. He waits, hoping they would disappear. But the sobs don’t stop, and he suddenly finds himself looking for the door of the van.

She doesn’t even react when he slides the door open. She’s hugging her knees and rocking herself back and forth. It reminded him of a time in 8th grade when Gert was having a breakdown. He gets it, he really does. He doesn’t say anything, but he sits beside her. He doesn’t know what to do. He wants to say something--anything--but his brain can’t find the words to help, and it makes him want to punch himself.

Hesitating, he slowly takes his other arm and delicately pulls her to him, holding her. It’s risky, but she doesn’t pull away and he’s thanking the stars for it; he doesn’t think he can handle another rejection from her. She rests her head on his chest, letting herself cry and cry and cry. He places his chin on top of her head and he lets her, despite how every sob breaks him little by little because she deserves at least that much.

“It’s gonna be okay.” The words finally slip out of his mouth. “You’re going to be okay.” We’re going to be okay, he hopes. She doesn’t reply, but clutches the collar of his shirt for dear life and continues crying until the front of his shirt was soaked in her tears.

By the time the sun had finally set, Gert was already asleep. It was probably wise to leave her be. He thinks she might not still feel the same about being in his arms by the time she wakes up. He gently untangles himself from her, causing her to stir. His body stiffens, right hand holding her head and his other supporting her back until she finally stills and he lays her down gently. He takes off his coat and places it on top of her, hoping it could keep her warm enough before heading for the door of the van.

“Chase?” She called, her voice small and quivering.

He looks back. She’s lying on her side, looking at him expectantly.

“Yes?” His breath hitches.

“Stay.”

His heart skips a beat, and he wonders if she knows this. He hopes she does. He wants her to know just how much she affects him.

“Okay,” he quietly says, crawling back to where he was before and lies down next to her.

His heart leaps out of his chest when her hands find his as she buries her face in the crook of his neck, sighing. His lips curl into a minuscule smile and he relaxes under her touch.

Their relationship may be a complicated one, but for now, this is good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Your two cents are much appreciated. If you want to send a prompt or request, feel free to comment on this [post](http://thisisriversong.tumblr.com/post/169494479624/send-me-prompts-im-receiving-prompts-for) or send me an ask [here](http://thisisriversong.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
